A thermoplastic resin such as polycarbonate resin has a lower specific gravity than glass or metal and can have excellent moldability and mechanical properties such as impact resistance. Plastic products using such a polycarbonate resin are rapidly replacing glass or metal products in the fields of electric/electronic products and automotive parts.
Recently, studies have been done on technology for forming desired fine patterns at a desired position by introducing a material as an additive that is capable of providing processability for direct coating or laser structuring to a thermoplastic resin.
For example, an antenna of a smartphone requires a separate electrode for each frequency bandwidth. In order to realize fine patterns corresponding to frequency bands, laser direct structuring (LDS) technology using such an additive is widely used. This technology has an advantage in terms of internal design, with the trend of reduction in smartphone thickness.
In addition, with the trend of reduction in smartphone thickness, a thermoplastic resin is required to have excellent flowability so as to secure good moldability.
To this end, there has been proposed reducing the molecular weight of a thermoplastic resin to improve flowability. However, this method has a problem in that, as the molecular weight is reduced, the resin becomes more brittle, thereby causing deterioration in impact resistance.
Therefore, in order to overcome these problems, there is a need for a thermoplastic resin composition having excellent properties in terms of impact resistance and plating adhesive strength while exhibiting excellent flowability and thus moldability.